Lovesong
by ekii
Summary: Minako, una chica de 17 años que acaba de mudarse y comenzar en Dgrayman academy, busca conocer nuevos amigos y evitar estar cambiando de ciudad cada momento de su vida, terminara conociendo nuevos amigos e inclus ¿un amor? a pesar de su pasado y su manera de ser [LavixOC][KandaxOC][AllenxLenalee]
1. Chapter 1

Esta **es una historia basada en el anime de Dgrayman con un simple motivo de entretención, sin motivo de plagio, se reservan los derechos de Autor a su creadora Katsura Hoshino.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Como de costumbre Minako siempre estaba en la azotea de su casa viendo las estrellas, sus padres la complacían en arrendar ese tipo de casas a cambio de tener que mudarse cada año a un lugar diferente. Aun asi esta vez no pudo escapar del trabajo sin descanso de sus padres. Estaba pensando en que no quería que el dia siguiente llegara, y tener que cambiar de nuevo de casa, de amigos, de recuerdos.

Tosaka Minako, es una chica de tez blanca, cabello color caramelo, sus ojos eran color purpura, tenia una mirada profunda, se podría decir que era una chica realmente linda, su cuerpo no estaba mal proporcionado, quizá el problema era su personalidad un poco tosca, pero con muchos secretos y quizá en el fondo siempre fue muy dulce.

La familia Tosaka era una familia muy reconocida, tenía bajo su poder muchas empresas y a causa de esto los padres de Minako siempre se la pasaban mudándose de un lugar a otro, esta vez deberían quedarse en Tokio. Antes de aceptar el ultimo trabajo, cuando Minako tenia 14 años, su familia se había mudado y por la estabilidad del trabajo habían permanecido en el mismo lugar durante tres años, Minako pensaba que no volverían a mudarse y le angustiaba alejarse de sus mejores amigos.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Era el primer dia de clases, Minako se levanto temprano aun con el ceño fruncido debido a que no le agradaba la idea de cambiar de mundo de un momento a otro, termino de cambiarse y bajo corriendo las escaleras a saludar a sus padres.

Espero que esta sea la ultima vez que me hagan cambiar de lugar! – Mencione mientras tomaba una tostada de la mesa y le daba una mirada desafiante a mis padres – Tienen suerte que Mine vaya a mudarse en unos días para que no me sienta sola y que sus padres sean mas comprensibles que ustedes! – Tome una botella de agua y sali rápidamente de la casa

¡No puedo creer que vivan cambiando de lugar en lugar! Estoy tan molesta… Pero bueno, prometieron que esta seria la ultima vez que me mudaría con ellos asi que mas les vale no cambiar de opinión!...

Minako iba caminando por la calle, gritando dentro de su mente, estaba tan molesta que no noto en que momento alguien estaba frente de ella y termino chocando con la chica de cabello verde y ojos purpura.

-Auuch!... lo lamento! iba distraida y sin querer tropece contigo... Lo siento mucho...- mientras extendia su mano hacia la chica de cabello verde que estaba en el suelo

-No te preocupes! Pude notar que ibas distraida! A cualquiera podria haberle pasado algo como eso! – la chica miro la chaqueta que llevaba Minako que tenia la misma insignia que ella* Será que...¿ de casualidad eres nueva en -DgrayMan Academy?

-Ah! Sii!, Mi nombre es Tosaka Minako, soy de la clase 2B, acabo de mudarme a esta ciudad, es un placer conocerte! – miro con una calida sonrisa a la chica que acababa de conocer

-¡Wow! Que casualidad! Entonces seremos compañeras! Mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, también estare en esa misma clase! Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenas amigas! – devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar

Mientras caminaban, Lenalee iba contándole a Minako como era el instituto, le comentaba sobre su hermano mayor, y su manera especial de ser, lo cual hacia reir a Minako al escuchar tantas tonterías, Minako comenzó sin darse cuenta a olvidar la molestia sobre haberse mudado, y le comentaba un poco mas de su familia y persona a Lenalee.

Sin darse cuenta ambas pensaban que era realmente fácil mantener la conversación, volviéndose amigas en un instante. Llegaron a la puerta de la academia sin notarlo, habían muchos chicos y chicas a su alrededor, se detuvieron a guardar sus cosas en el casillero y se dirigieron a clase. Minako se quedo afuera mientras esperaba presentarse. Estaba arreglando su flequillo que cubria la mayor parte de su frente. En ese momento un chico de cabello rojo entro, ella no lo noto, El solo la miro y sonrio con sus ojo verde esmeralda.

En el salón, se encontraba la profesora Miranda, estaba dando una breve introducción a los jóvenes.

-A partir de ahora se unira a nosotros una nueva compañera. Por favor entra.. Dijo Miranda-sensei

Minako entro tranquilamente al salón. Les dirigio una mirada un poco profunda a todos

\- Mi nombre es Tosaka Minako, tengo 17 años, y espero que seamos buenos compañeros..- dijo Minako comportandose como la habian educado sus padres pero odiando el hecho de tener que estudiar alli..aunque lenalee le hubiese caido bien.

De pronto el chico de cabello rojo, se levanto rápido de su asiento poniendo ambas manos en el pupitre, ignorando a los demás y grito:

-¡STRIIIKEEEEEEEE! ¡realmente eres muy muy muuuy linda! – La profesora solo dio una mirada de: "Esto ya no me sorprende"

-Lavi… no seas idiota! – lo reprendio Allen mientra intentaba hacer que el chico volviera a sentarse, Lenalee solo cubria su cara con su mano intentando ocultar la vergüenza

-Es que es realmente linda! Tienes un cuerpo increíble – Añadio. En la frente de Minako se creo una arruga. –Y eres famosa! Eres la hija de la familia Tosaka! Seguramente eres suuper linda – Una segunda arruga apareció en la chica –

-Lavi…. – Añadio Lenalee dando un suspiro

-Estoy segura que tienes que pasarla solamente conmigo! Sera increíble! – Añadio el pelirojo. – Miranda-sensei se dirigía a calmar al chico que al parecer siempre hacia lo mismo ya que nadie parecía sorprendido pero entonces…

-¿Disculpà? ¿Acaso siquiera me conoces como para tratarme de manera tan irrespetuosa? – Menciono Minako casi gritándole – Es una idiotez que me catalogues de linda solo por mi familia, sabia que habían chicos que no pensaban antes de hablar, pero no esperaba encontrar a uno en el primer instante! – Minako volteo molesta para desviar su mirada y sin esperar mas se dirigio a su asiento.

Allen, Lenalee e incluso Lavi se quedaron sorprendidos de la actitud de la chica, normalmente Lavi se consideraría un chico super lindo y nadie habría dado con esa reacción.

CALMENSE Y SIETENSE TODOS! dijo Mirada-sensei mientras regañaba a los cuatro... y Minako tomo asiento al lado de Lenalee ya que justamente quedaba un asiento libre.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la hora del receso, Lenalee invito a Minako a sentarse con ella y le presento a Allen, estaban en un semi circulo en el área verde de la escuela. Parecia como si hubiesen armado un picnic.

-Asi que se conocen desde hace mucho? – Menciono la chica castaña dirigiéndose a Allen

-Si, se podría decir que somos amigos de la infancia, aunque me alegra que cada vez seremos mas! – Dijo el chico de cabello blanco con una calida sonrisa

-Eres muy amable Allen-kun, La verdad no esperaba conocer personas tan agradables – Menciono – Y ta,mpoco a alguien que amara tanto los dangos – Sonrio Minako.

\- Jaja todos dicen eso de Allen! – Menciono Lenalee mientras sacaba una cajita extra de almuerzo que había preparado para Allen.

Estaban hablando y molestando tranquilamente, cuando de pronto llego un conejo estúpido a sentarse, o al menos eso pensó Allen, al verlo Minako se dispuso a levantarse e irse pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Lamento lo que paso en el salon.. era un cumplido no pense que fueras a reaccionar asi, mi nombre es Bookman Lavi... – Menciono el chico intentando disculparse – La mayoría tiene una reacción distinta, no pensé , lo lamento…

una gotita apareció en la frente de Minako mientras pensaba "Es increíble su nivel de ego" – No te preocupes, no te di ninguna importancia, solo me gusta poner en su lugar a personas engreídas – dijo con una mirada desafiante

-Mou…. ¡Por eso te digo que de verdad lo lamento! ¿Te parece si lo olvidamos e intentamos ser amigos? – Menciono el chico tomando ambas manos de la castaña , y halándola para que se sentara.

-Esta bien – Dijo en tono seco, y luego le dio un golpecito en la frente – Solo por que eres amigo de Lenalee y Allen lo intentare! Pero si vuelves a decir algo asi prometo lanzarte lo primero que encuentre!

Allen y Lenalee solo miraban la escena volteando entre si y sonriendo, estaban sorprendidos de las palabras de Minako, en realidad ella noto que Lavi era "atractivo" pero no se dejaba llevar por la apariencia, pero la mayoría de chicas siempre estaban tras el.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al finalizar el receso, cada pareja se dirigio a los vestidores, ya que tenían clase de deporte, Minako se junto con Lenalee ya que la mayoría de chicas le tenían un poco de envidia. Terminaron de cambiarse, cerrando los casilleros se dirigieron a la cancha donde los chicos estaban jugando. Varias clases tenían entrenamiento justo a esa hora, asi que habían unas chicas que estaban dividas en dos grupos viendo a los chicos jugar.

Minako le pregunto a los chicos que era lo que sicedia. Allen respondio que estaban asi cada semana, mientras miraban jugar a Lavi y un chico llamado Kanda Yu, era de la clase 2C. Lenalee añadió que incluso de las clases superiores ellos eran los que eran considerados los mas lindos a pesar de sus actitudes.

Minako dirigio una mirada a la cancha, Lavi estaba jugando basketball, y corria muy rápido, el sudor caia por su frente pero se veía muy concentrado y realmente parecía divertirse.. no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al ver como se esforzaba y tenia que admitir que el chico era lindo. Lavi había pasado toda la clase enviándole notitas pidiendo su numero de teléfono y haciéndole bromas para bajar la hostilidad de Minako, asi que ella solo sonreía mientras recordaba.

-Asi que Kanda-san es un chico lindo pero realmente pesado al cual todas las chicas consideran sexy – Dijo mientras miraba al chico de cabello azul, se había quitado la camisa del uniforme y solo llevaba un centro negro - Y Lavi, es "un chico super divertido y alegre, tierno y sexy"… ¿Entendi bien? – Completo, haciendo un gesto de incredulidad con unas gotitas en la frente de haber escuchado esas palabras salir de su boca.

-Sii... eso dicen su grupo de seguidoras con ojos de fangirl - mirando con ojos de raya y punto - pero como soy un chico no puedo comprenderlas dijo Allen

-Yo los veo como buenos amigos, Kanda siempre ha sido amable conmigo y Lavi es algo torpe pero es amable, lastima que tiene muy mal gusto con las chicas que sale – añadió Lenalee

-Ya veo, asi que lenalee-chan es amiga de ambos y Allen-kun odia a kanda y es amigo de Lavi, ¿ verdad?

-Si - respondieron ambos – No es odio – añadió Allen – Es más competitividad – dijo mientras sonreía

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX – XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX - XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al regresar, Allen y Lenalee se fueron juntos, al parecer vivian relativamente cerca pero Lenalee debía pasar por una tienda de conveniencia, asi que Allen se dirigio a acompañarla, solo en ese dia Minako había notado que Allen estaba interesando en Lenalee y viceversa, iba distraída y su celular estaba sonando, intento encontrarlo en su bolso sin dejar de caminar pero casi se cae. Por suerte Kanda iba regresando de la escuela y tomo su brazo, impidendo que se cayera.

Minako colgo y le agradecio el llevaba la misma ruta que ella, asi que sin darse cuenta comenzaron una conversación , Kanda noto que Minako era distinta, ella amaba tocar la guitarra, ademas le gustaba hacer ejercicios y cuando era pequeña practicaba kendo.. asi que la chica termino por caerle bien. Se decidio a acompañarla hasta su casa

Por fin era sabado y Minako estaba saliendo de casa para ver a Lenalee e ir a algun lugar, tenían en mente ir de compras, Minako al parecer amaba salir a comprar ropas y cuerdas de guitarra, Minako llevaba puesto una camiseta rosado claro que tallaba bien su cuerpo, un lado del hombro era corte caído, con un corazon despedazandose al centro, unos shorts cortos color gris y tennis rosados con puntos gris oscuro, en la mano llevaba una pulsera de plata con un dije pequeño de corazon y siempre llevaba puesto su relicario, al parecer era un accesorio que jamas se quitaba, aunque nadie sabía el por qué .

Cuando iba caminando a encontrar a lenalee, de una casa con un gran jardin salia un chico pelirojo –No puede ser...penso minako- era Lavi que se dirigia al cine. Llevaba una camiseta manga larga negra, con un corte en V en el cuello, con un grabado estilo vintage, unos pantalones color café claro y unas zapatillas negras con gris. Una pulsera artesanal negra en la mano y su cabello suelto.

-Hey! Minako-chaaan~ a donde vas? – Salio casi saltando hasta donde estaba la chica

-Hola. – Dijo la chica deteniéndose, mirándolo seriamente – De compras con Lenalee – termino

-Wow! Te ves muy bien asi! Nee... puedo acompa...

-Ni se te ocurra ir... interrumpio Minako, si no necesitas nada entonces me retiro que lenalee-chan esta esperando.. y salio corriendo para evitar seguir hablando con lavi.- por algún motivo se sintió nerviosa al verlo, el siempre actuaba muy lindo con ella a pesar de su actitud pero no podía dejarse llevar

Al llegar donde Lenalee le comento lo sucedido, ella solo rio imaginando que ellos harian una pefecta pareja pero no le dijo a Minako ya que se enojaria luego fueron a comprar.

Minako le mostro a Lenalee algunos accesorios que ella amaba comprar para su guitarra, aunque tenia gustos particulares siempre era muy femenina, se dirigieron a comprar un regalo para el hermano de Lenalee y sin darse cuenta se hizo noche. Minako acompaño a Lenalee hasta su casa, asi que termino por volver a la suya casi a las 7pm

-Por fin vuelves... no te parece peligroso regresar a casa tan tarde? – Dijo el pelirrojo que estaba sentado, recostando su espalda en un poste en la esquina de la calle

-Que haces afuera? No puede ser .. ¿estuviste esperandome?

-Estaba aburrido asi que sali al patio y me sente a ver si regresabas, pero nunca volvias.. – Dijo mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo y rascaba su cabeza – Bueno como sea, te acompañare a tu casa.. aunque la verdad no sabia que vivias cerca

-Ni yo... pero no es necesario puedo regresar sola ade..

-Aunque no quieras ire..No puedo dejar que una chica regrese sola a su casa mucho menos si es mi amiga o puede serlo! – Menciono tomando la mano de la chica

-Sabes… puedes ser muy tedioso si te lo propones – Dijo ella soltando su mano y comenzando a caminar

-Jajaja lo que pasa es que Mii-chan es nueva aca, asi que ya que somos amigos debo cuidarte!

-¿Mii-chan? Acaso es mi nombre – Sonrio - ¿Ahora ya somos amigos?

-Pues si me dejas acompañarte quiere decir que lo somos! Y Mii-chan suena mucho mas lindo! – Dijo el chico sonriendo

-Realmente eres un tonto! – Sonrio la joven dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente con sus dedos

-Bueno eso quiere decir que te estoy agradando – Realmente se ve linda cuando sonríe pensó

-Mmm digamos que no me desagradas… Eso ya es un progreso – Dijo molestándolo

Llegaron a la casa de Minako sin darse cuenta, fueron molestando durante todo el camino. Lavi se esforzaba por hacerla reir, y de vez en cuando intentaba abrazarla pero ella lograba escaparse. Las personas alrededor que iban pasando solo sonreían al verlos, quizá pensaban que se miraban lindos. Aunque al principio Lavi no tenia buenos resultados con sus bromas había logrado acercarse un poco mas al lado divertido de ella.

La madre de Minako estaba afuera de la casa, regando las plantas que tenían al frente de las ventanas de la casa.

-Ara... ya regresaste?- Dijo su madre

-Siii... ah! Por cierto, el es … un amigo de la academia! Dijo minako sin notar la leve sonrisa de victoria de Lavi.

-AH! Me alegra! Pense que te sentias mal por haber dejado a Mine y Shuuji! Ah!~ lo siento mi nombre es Tosaka Zakuro, soy la madre de Minako, ¿quisieras pasar a tomar algo?... – Menciono, su madre era una persona muy agradable a pesar de su trabajo, era muy humilde

-Soy Lavi, es un placer conocerla – Dijo mirando a Minako esperando una mirada para aceptar la invitacion

-Por mi esta bien dijo Minako ¿Que tal si entras?

Lavi acepto, al entrar la casa estaba muy bien ordenada, Minako lo invito a subir a su habitación, noto un cuarto blanco, decorado con detalles negros y morados, jarrones en tonos rojos, con un escritorio color café oscuro, unas partituras y una guitarra morada con mariposas rojas...Minako le menciono que componia canciones, al sentarse en la mesa vio en un estante una foto de la madre de minako, su padre, ella y alguien que parecia su hermano mayor.

-Tienes un hermano mayor verdad?

-Ah? Dijo minako...

-Si, la foto del estante... es tu hermano verdad? Yo vivo solo con mi abuelo, y soy hijo unico asi que no tengo hermanos.. debe ser genial tener uno verdad?

Minako bajo su mirada con gran tristeza, - Si, es mi hermano...Kaien

-Minako levanto su cara con una mirada llorosa.. pero conteniéndose para que no lo notara .-Mi hermano fallecio en un accidente hace unos años, por eso llevo este relicario *mientras mostraba el relicario a Lavi cosa que nunca hacia* -el me lo dio y nunca me lo quito- ella solo sonrio para que el no se preocupara

Lavi no pregunto nada mas y prefirio cambiar de tema mientras empezaba a comprender que Minako guardaba algo tras esa personalidad que demostraba ser tosca pero a la vez amable.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Espero les agrade la historia!

Atte. Ekii


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:** **Conociéndonos**

Unas semanas después Minako se dirigía a la academia como de costumbre, se podría decir que se había acostumbrado a la academia, además justo en ese día su mejor amiga llegaría a la ciudad y completaría la transferencia de escuela, ahora su relación con Lavi, Allen, Lenalee e incluso Kanda era de muy amigos. Lavi desde hace unos días la esperaba para ir juntos y luego se encontraban con lenalee y Allen.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Mi-chan! – Menciono el pelirrojo que estaba recostado sobre la pared esperando a la chica. Llevaba puesto una bufanda naranja sobre su uniforme negro.

-¡Buenos días Lavi-kun! – Contesto ella con una actitud animada

-¿Buenos? ¡Creo que solo para ti!- menciono Lavi con una cara que daba a conocer que no había dormido nada...-

-¿Paso algo malo?...

-Si... Digamos que no pude dormir en toda la noche...

-¡Chicos! grito lenalee~ llamando a ambos para que la esperaran ya que sin notarlo habían avanzado más que ella...

-¡Lo sentimos! Lenalee – Dijeron ambos – Por cierto Lena-chan ¿por qué Allen no está contigo esta mañana?

-¡Ah! Tenía que atender unas cosas del club de diseño... ¿No te comento nada Mi-chan? – Pregunto la chica de cabello verde

-No, no me dijo nada... – Dije sorprendida

-¿Por cierto Mi-chan ya decidiste en que club entrar? - Pregunto Lavi-

-¡Sii! ¡Entrare en el grupo de Música! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al llegar al salón, Lenalee y Minako tomaron asiento, estaban hablando sobre unos apuntes de la clase, pero Minako se distrajo viendo a Lavi y notaron a Lavi muy cercano a una chica llamada Rie...

-Nee...Lenalee, ¿Quién es ella? ¿Y Por qué Lavi se lleva tan bien con ella?

-Es Natsukawa Rie, y creo que es la nueva admiradora de Lavi... – Menciono Lenalee con una mirada de descontento

-Ohh... ¡ya veo! Asi que es la fan número uno del conejo estúpido... – Dije mirando con ojos de raya y punto

Lavi volteo y miro a Minako sonriéndole de manera dulce, lo cual provoco en Rie un odio hacia la chica solo por el hecho de ser amiga de Lavi, ya que era muy bonita a la vista de cualquier chico.

En el almuerzo Minako estaba dejando su ficha de inscripción al club de música, asi que solamente estaban Allen, lenalee y Lavi. Estaban sentados en el lugar de siempre, en la zona verde de la escuela.

-Oi Lavi... ¿es cierto que ahora eres amigo de Natsukawa-san? ¿Sabes la reputacion que tiene esa chica cierto?...- Lenalee solo miro a Lavi esperando su respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Allen...

-Sí, sé que dicen que es una zorra... pero me parece linda... ¡además creo que le gusto asi que le diré que salga conmigo! Dijo el pelirrojo cerrando su único ojo y sonriéndole a ambos...

-¡No puede ser! ¿Saldrás con ella? – Menciono Lenalee casi derramando el té que estaba tomando

-Sii! – Dijo el chico sonriendo y haciendo un gesto de victoria – Es que lo pensé y es muy aburrido estar solo – Dijo con un tono único de él.

-¿Con quién saldrá Lavi?- dijo Minako que acababa de llegar, mirándolo casi queriendo asesinarle

Lenalee la miro y noto un leve enojo en la cara de Minako..ya que su frente se miraba una arruga y sus ojos denotaban un gran enojo -Saldrá con la chica de esta mañana que por cierto dicen que ha salido con media academia...

-Oiii Lenalee no es necesario que hables tan mal de ella, yo como su futuro novio debo defenderla… - Dijo el chico sonriendo, miro a Minako y sonrió aún más.

-¡JA! Y yo que pensaba que Lavi-kun tenía mejores gustos pero veo que me equivoque... menciono Minako - se dio media vuelta y regreso molesta dejando a Lavi un poco preocupado. Mientras que Allen y Lenalee miraban a la chica que no se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo le atraía más de lo que pensaba...

Pasaron las horas de clase, Minako que se la pasaba haciendo bromas por medio de papeles o textos con Lavi, había estado seria y concentrada en sus clases. Cada vez que Lavi intentaba sonreírle, ella volteaba hacia otro lado y hacia un gesto de enojo. Pasaron las horas y la chica seguía molesta con él. Para ellos su relación era solo de amistad pero no podían evitar sentir una conexión entre ambos. Al finalizar el día Minako se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y se dirigía a la salida.

-Mi-chan! espera por favor! – Grito Lavi, corriendo tras de ella al salir.

-¿Qué quieres Lavi? – Menciono con un tono seco

-¿No entiendo tu actitud en el almuerzo acaso dije algo malo...? – Pregunto con una mirada de preocupación y tomando la mano de la chica

Minako hizo silencio por unos segundos, en su mente recordó por algún motivo que ella se había prometido no enamorarse de nadie, y pensó que estaba actuando como una amiga celosa. Dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios.

\- Lo siento...esa chica me da mala espina pero creo que si sientes algo por ella no debo de juzgarte- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara por cierto fingida

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Nadie robara el lugar de Mi-chan en mi corazón! – Respondió tomando en alto la mano de Minako y dándole un beso. Le dirigió una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar con ella.

Minako no pude evitar un leve sonrojo, quitando rápidamente su mano y comenzó a caminar junto a él sin decir nada.

-Por cierto Mi-chan tu familia se dedica a hacer negocios con otras empresas famosas ¿verdad? Nee... ¿puedo saber un poco más de ti? – Pregunto intentando romper el silencio que llevaba minutos

-¿y se puede saber que quieres saber?...- Contesto Minako deteniéndose brevemente

-Lo que sea... se mucho sobre Allen y Lenalee hasta que ellos están enamorados pero ese moyashi es demasiado torpe para decirle algo a Lenalee... hasta se cosas sobre Kanda pero de ti solo se eso..

-Jajaja... lo de Allen y Lena-chan es obvio! – Respondió la chica riendo, Lavi había logrado hacerla reír un poco - Yo solo sé que el Profesor de la clase 3 es el hermano de Lenalee... veamos algo sobre mi...bueno estuve sin estudiar un año a causa de una enfermedad... es por eso que tengo 17 y estoy en la clase 2...mis padres pasan viajando y casi siempre estoy sola en casa a menos que decidan mudarse...mi mejor amiga se llama Mine y amo los dulces...¿Eso te basta? – Respondió ella caminando un poco más rápido para sobrepasar a Lavi

-¡Woow! Sabes yo también estuve 2 años sin estudiar a causa de una operación en mi ojo derecho... al contrario de Kanda que estudio en otro país un año... – Lavi comenzó a caminar más rápido también intentando alcanzarla, era algo asi como si estuvieran jugando mientras caminaban. Él no podía evitar mirar la silueta de la chica, sin darse cuenta se sonrojo durante un momento en el que la chica volteo a dirigirle una sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa, Lavi se echó a tomar una siesta pero no logro conciliar el sueño pensando que Minako era realmente linda para que no estuviera con nadie... Cuando llego a la casa de Minako, ella solo le había dicho que más le valía no cambiarla, dándole un pequeño golpe con la punta de los dedos en su frente, haciendo un gesto que le pareció muy dulce. Realmente estaba pensando seriamente en ella durante un buen rato.

Minako mientras tanto estaba corriendo hacia el metro a esperar a Mine su mejor amiga que le acababa de enviar un mail diciéndole que acababa de llegar y que sus padres le habían dado permiso de quedarse a vivir con su familia para que Minako no se sintiera sola.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

A la mañana siguiente Minako se dirigía a la academia junto a Mine que había quedado en la sección 2-C. Mine era una chica de cabello morado pálido y ojos celestes, aparentaba ser muy madura y seria para su edad. Era apenas un poco más baja que Minako de estatura y su piel era blanca. De pronto miro a Lavi junto a Lenalee y Allen... y corrió llevando a Mine con ella para presentarla...

-¡Es un placer conocerlos! Soy Yamamoto Mine, tengo 16 años! – Menciono la chica haciendo una breve reverencia para saludarlos

Los tres miraron a la chica de cabello purpura y ojos celestes. Lavi por primera vez evito hacer un comentario fuera de lugar. Los chicos la saludaron y comenzaron a caminar mientras hablaban en el camino. Hasta que una molestia apareció en el camino

\- ¡Lavi-kuun! - era Rie colgándose al brazo de Lavi de manera brusca y mirando con odia a las dos chicas conocidas, y mirando de manera engreída a Mine

Todos los miraron... pero luego desviaron su mirada a Minako que veía con desprecio a la chica. Mine miro por un momento la escena y solo soltó una risita que nadie escucho. Rie hizo otro gesto despectivo hacia los chicos y le planto un beso a Lavi enfrente de todos, casi ahogándolo aunque no pareció importarle. Minako al ver la escena la miro con odio y entrecerró su mano formando un puño y se dispuso a dar un paso pero se detuvo.

-Ah.. – Dijo de forma despectiva – Asi que TU eres la nueva novia de Lavi? -sonrió Minako con una sonrisa que nadie creería, totalmente egocéntrica

-SI...y tú eres? -respondió Rie viendo a Minako como si fuera menos que ella lo que en verdad le molesto a la chica castaña.

-Jajaja – Mine interrumpió a Rie y se puso a reírse, su apariencia era muy seria pero normalmente intervenía cuando se trataba de su amiga – Me sorprende que existan personas en una academia de alto prestigio que no sepan quién eres… - Dijo en tono sarcástico hacia la actual novia del pelirrojo. – Dudo que debas decirle, no sería relevante seguir perdiendo tu tiempo acá – concluyo tomando la mano de su amiga y caminando.

Rie miro a la chica con odio y Minako tampoco le desvió la mirada tanto que se podían ver rayos que chocaban entre sus miradas a lo cual todos estaban aterrados...

-Minako deberíamos de apresurarnos – Dijo Lenalee mirando la tensión en el aire

-Sí, tienes razón. Lena-chan, Allen-kun vamos?... no desperdiciemos más tiempo aquí.

Allen y Lenalee se miraron y suspiraron, luego fueron con ambas chicas dejando a Lavi a un lado con su novia...

-¡Miiii-chaan! Oiiii! Espérenme~ dijo Lavi...

Minako miro a Lavi y luego volteo ignorando al pelirrojo...

A la hora de entrada Minako estaba ignorando por completo a Lavi...-Ese estúpido conejo no pudo creer que salga con esa chica pero es su problema al fin y al cabo es un completo idiota- pensaba Minako. Lenalee solo la veía preocupada. Debido a que Mine entro de ultimo estaba en otra aula, asi que la chica paso con un gesto de amargura casi la mayor parte de la clase. Pronto sonó el timbre de receso.

-Mi-chan! Al fin te veo arreglaste lo de tu club? - Dijo Lavi, intentando fingir que nada había pasado, y que la chica lo había ignorado toda la clase

-Ahh, si, ya lo arregle – Contesto ella levantándose

-Pensé que podrías haberlo olvidado...Asi que debería recordártelo! -sonrió el pelirrojo

-Araaa... Asi que ahora olvido hasta una pequeña practica...Oye Lavi, no creas que soy tan tonta – Menciono sarcástica

-Estas molesta conmigo? – Respondió directamente

-Nooo, no tengo porque estarlo, y si me permites me retiro al club tengo que hacer algo... – Dijo ella, yéndose a donde estaba Mine quien se encontraba parada afuera de la puerta del salón esperándola.

Mine comenzó a caminar con ella, iba intentando no reír, pero realmente sabía que ellos parecían una pareja.

-¿Asi que él es el chico lindo que es tu amigo pero que es un idiota? – Dijo riéndose

-…eres mala cuando quieres – Contesto Minako – Nunca dije que fuera lindo – añadió

\- Jaja, no pude evitarlo, se veían muy entretenidos – sonrió la chica

Ambas se dirigían al salón de música, Minako tenía que recoger unos papeles y ensayar un poco, después debería acompañar a Mine a ver algún club. Mine se sentó a leer algunas de las canciones que Minako había compuesto. Minako termino lo que debía de hacer, asi que tomo una guitarra y se dispuso a tocar.

 **(La canción que Minako tocaba es del grupo de Scandal y es conocida como Start)**

 _fui ni koboreta namida anta dake ga shitteita_

 _yasashisa ga afureteru ano sora no you ni_

 _hoshi tachi wa matataite tsugi no michi wo egakidasu_

 _mune ni himeta omoi wa osaerarenai_

-Nee Allen...Minako tiene una voz hermosa – Menciono Lenalee

-Si es cierto...- Respondió el chico, casi sin querer interrumpir

-Aww! Mi-chan realmente es muy linda – Añadió Lavi , a lo que ambos le dirigieron una mirada pensando que era increíble que no lo notara o más bien aceptara antes.

 _Haruka na sekai mezashi koko kara tobidasou bouken no tabi e to ikou_

 _tsuyoku nareru wa kitto anata wa ikutsumo no hoshi wo koe tadoritsukeru yo_

 _kagayakidashita yuuki to tomo ni tobitateru tsubasa hirogete..._

-Ara?... chicos que hacen aquí? – Pregunto la chica que habiendo terminado dejaba la guitarra y alcanzo a verlos.

-Sugoe! Minako tienes una voz hermosa y esa canción te quedo perfecta... – Dijo Allen con una actitud muy alegre

-De verdad lo creen? Me gusta componer pero es raro que este muy inspirada

-Seguramente estabas inspirada en un conejo – mencionaron Allen y lenalee riendo

Mine soltó un risita y Minako solo se sonrojo, pero no asintió.

-La verdad me encanta tocar pero desde hace tiempo no lo hago...es por eso que me inscribí en este club... - añadió

-Mi-chan es sorprendente! Realmente eres linda y también tocas muy bien...! Cualquier chico podría enamorarse de ti! – Tuvo que decir Lavi haciendo incomoda la practica

-…Gracias – Dijo con voz baja, en el fondo ella sabía que no era cualquier chico, que más de una vez pensó que era el quien debía estarlo

Allen y Lenalee se fueron caminando mientras pensaban una idea para que Minako aceptara sus sentimientos y se acercara más a Lavi.

Minako termino de dejar todo, y acompaño a Mine a ver algunos afiches de clubs. Mine practicaba kendo desde pequeña al igual que Minako, pero a diferencia de la castaña ella seguía haciéndolo. Justo en ese momento Kanda apareció.

-¿Qué haces acá? – Le dijo a Minako con su voz casi odiosa que siempre tenía – Pensé que te habías inscrito en el club de música

-Sí, Kanda – Dijo ella ignorando su amargura – Ah! Te presento a Mine, es mi amiga de mi antigua escuela. Acaba de transferirse y está buscando un club.

-¡Mucho gusto! – Añadió Mine de manera educada –

Kanda solo la miro – Tch… No deberían de perder tiempo con clubes tan tontos como la mayoría. – Dijo viendo el estante y haciendo un gesto de disgusto hacia los clubes de cocina y jardinería, entre otros. Mine solo miro con paciencia notando que no era alguien muy amable.

-Entiendo – Dijo sonriendo – En realidad me interesa el deporte Minako-chan, ¿Sabes si hay club de kendo? – Menciono sin saber que Kanda era el líder del club

-ah… este… - Minako miro a Kanda quien hasta cierto punto hizo un gesto de sorpresa

-Que pase después y hablamos. – Dijo con su tono de seriedad y se fue.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Mine viendo al chico que se estaba yendo y luego volteando a Minako.

-Jaja, él es el líder del club de kendo. Kanda Yu – Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, si te soporte a ti lo soportare a el – Dijo molestándola.

Ambas chicas se retiraron de donde estaban y se dirigieron a sus aulas, Mine se había hecho amiga de algunas chicas de su salón, asi que no se sentía sola. Aunque siempre esperaba a Minako para regresar.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mine se había quedado en la escuela, para ir al club de kendo, Minako le había comentado que siempre tenían practicas por la tarde, y a ella realmente le gustaba practicar. Ya que Lavi siempre esperaba a Minako, Mine decidió dejarlos solos y arreglar su inscripción.

Lavi y Minako comenzaron a caminar... mientras el pelirrojo hacía reír a Minako como siempre. Lavi iba intentando quitarle el bolso a Minako, mas por molestarla que por algo más. Siempre que regresaban pasaban hablando y haciendo alguna tontería en el camino. De pronto una chica estaba tras Lavi abrazándolo..

-¿Rie? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo el chico con sorpresa

-Quería salir con Lavi-kun esta tarde? No podemos? Dijo mirando "dulcemente"

-Lo siento...planeaba acompañar a Mi-chan a su casa si quieres podemos salir después?

-Tosaka-san te molesta si me robo a Lavi-kun? -Menciono la chica viendo de manera fuerte a Minako- Al fin... Yo soy su novia y tú solo eres su amiga..¿ es lógico que pase más tiempo conmigo verdad?

La última parte era cierta asi que Minako sintió un gran dolor en su pecho que cada vez se hacía más grande... miro a Lavi -Está bien... Regresare sola además esta chica...No recuerdo tu nombre... El punto es que es tu novia asi que mejor sal con ella- Minako tomo el relicario de su pecho con su mano y salió corriendo...Lavi aun cuando era un torpe logro notar que las palabras "solo su amiga" habían hecho un eco en Minako..

-Oi! Rie. No vuelvas a decir que ella es solo mi amiga.. – Le contesto el de forma molesta

-Ahhh! acaso es algo más? – Respondió la chica mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello-

-No, pero ella es importante para mí al igual que los demás... Y eso son muy mal.. No lo vuelvas a decir o realmente me molestara... – Menciono. – Y lo lamento pero no planeo dejarla sola. Si quieres puedo pasar por ti luego – Añadió el chico, dejándola allí y yendo rápidamente hacia Minako.

-Ahh.. esa chica es más importante para Lavi de lo que parece aunque él no se dé cuenta asi que tendré que hacer algo para que se alejen… - pensó Rie

-Lavi pasara toda la tarde con esa chica- Pensaba Minako - imaginándose a Rie colgada del brazo del pelirrojo.- AHHHH! Esa zorra no la soporto- Iba diciendo la chica.

-Mii-chan! – Lavi corrió hacia ella y la detuvo – Realmente lo lamento! No debiste irte asi! – Tomo aire, mientras Minako solo lo miraba con sorpresa – Minako-chan, considero que eres muy importante para mí, y te dije que no te cambiaría por nada! – Dijo el pelirrojo, consiguiendo que ella por fin se diera cuenta que él le gustaba. Minako se sonrojo.

-Lavi.. yo… -

-Además podemos pasar toda la tarde juntos asi que no está de más si ella espera! – Interrumpió, Minako que iba a decirle lo que pensaba se molestó y comenzó a caminar. Lavi la iba siguiendo pero parecían una pareja discutiendo todo el camino.

En la acompaño hasta su casa, y se despidió.

Minako comenzó a gritar en su habitación y había hecho un dibujo de Rie al cual le lanzaba cosas.. Sus padres solo estaban en las escaleras y su cara era de preocupación con una gotita en la frente al oír a Minako gritar y maldecir a alguien casi por 3 horas seguidas...Mine mientras tanto solo permanecía en la cocina llenando un tazón de dulces y sacando soda en un vaso para subir después a la habitación de Minako

-Ese estúpido conejo... Mou porque no se pudo fijar en alguien más!... por qué no en mí?... susurraba Minako después de haber descargado su furia y con la mirada llena de lágrimas que intentaba desesperadamente contener

-Minako! ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Mine con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Adelante...Pasa...- Le miro – Eres mala, sé que quieres reírte

-Ten te traje dulces y soda para que te animes...! - dijo Mine sonriéndole a la chica

-Gracias... Los dulces siempre me animan! – respondió

-Nee.. Minako... Siempre te digo las cosas claras asi que...Entiendo que quieres a Lavi-san y la verdad creo que debes olvidar lo que paso hace años y dejar esa estúpida promesa... No creo que esa chica Natsukawa o lo que sea vaya a durar mucho con el asi que si él se fijara en ti como algo mas...- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo – Es divertido molestarte pero creo que me la pasare bien viéndolos a ambos

-Perdona que te interrumpa pero la verdad es que Lavi hace que me moleste demasiado *viendo a la ventana de su habitación con una mirada profunda* Pero debo admitir que me gusta como es – dijo – Pero ya no hablemos de él. ¿Dime que paso con Kanda?

-¡Ah! Pues me pidió que practicara con él, al parecer es muy engreído – Dijo sonriendo – No me creía, me sorprende que sea tan popular con esa actitud – añadió tomando un dulce del tazón

-Jaja, me sorprende que seas tan paciente – Sonrió Minako – Creo que es mi cualidad el hacerte enojar –

-Jaja, eres mi amiga y es divertido verte – Añadió la chica – Además no me molesta soportarlo.. o eso creo – Dijo con una gotita en la frente. – Ahora una chica casi se cae jaja no le molesto evitarlo – Dijo riendo

-… no puedo creer que te rías de eso

-Jajaja es que aun asi lo siguen!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mine había salido temprano para ir al club. Minako le insistió que fuera temprano ya que había olvidado algo en el salón, asi que se dirigió a la academia sola. Lavi estaba esperándola como de costumbre lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara. Intento pasar de largo pero Lavi tomo su brazo de manera que Minako se vio obligada a darse la vuelta de manera que quedaran frente a frente... su flequillo que cubría su cara se movió y Lavi pudo ver la mirada de la chica..que intentaba desviar evitando que notara que estaba nerviosa...

-Gomen Mi-chan.. Lo que dijo Rie sonó mal... Lo siento.. – Dijo el chico disculpándose de nuevo, pensando que su reacción era de tristeza

-No te preocupes ella tiene razón yo solamente...- Contesto la chica sin notarlo

-Eres mi amiga y ella debe de comprender eso! Un amigo es algo muy importante asi que no dejes que algo como eso te haga sentir mal!

Minako ensancho la mirada y comenzó a reír – Haha.. y yo torturándome toda la noche por lo que esa maldita zorra hizo... Lo siento debí de saber que te importo...

-Mi-chan...nunca había escuchado esas expresiones de ti... – Menciono Lavi con expresión de sorpresa pero riendo

-Te diré una cosa Lavi..: Me caes bien y te considero importante al igual que Lenalee y Allen, Mine también.. Pero esa chica me cae mal y no te lo negare! Asi que si hace algo que me moleste o te lastime entonces realmente me conocerá.. Incluso si va contra los demás

-¡Yay! escuchar eso de ti me sorprende y me alegra... Pero te diré lo mismo.. Si alguien les hace daño entonces hare cualquier cosa por ti!...y por los demás!...¿por cierto donde esta Mine?

-Se fue antes, al parecer olvido unas cosas en el club, y ya que Kanda siempre llega temprano le dirá que le ayude a encontrarlas..

-¿Y eso no te molesta? Tu pasas siempre con ella...

-No...Después de todo nos vemos en mi casa siempre y ahora tengo a Lena-chan y Allen-kun para hablar..Aunque siento que estoy en la obligación de hacer algo para que esos dos se digan lo que sienten...

-Ah!¿ Entonces haremos de cupido?

-Haremos me suena a grupo?

-Jajaja! Es porque me incluiste al decírmelo asi que de camino a la academia pensaremos en algo... Te parece?

-Hai! Me parece bien! Le pediré ideas a Mine también! ¿Por cierto esta tarde tenemos 2 horas de clase con el hermano de Lena-chan verdad?

-Si...Komui-sensei nos dará clase en vez de Kloud-sensei que al parecer está enferma o la despidieron...

-Él es como el coordinador de los demás maestros verdad?

-Sí, es un hombre extraño y con un complejo extremista de hermano mayor...

-Jajaja... Asi que extremista... bueno espero que no me odie por querer darle una mano a Allen-kun

-Jaja... Sí.. no quiero tener que oírlo con sus pulpos y sus peros..Jajajajajajaja

-Pulpos?...-Minako no había comprendido pero estaba más tranquila asi que solamente siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse a los demás y seguir hasta la academia...


End file.
